Thank You
by Baka Zettai
Summary: [Roxiri][RoxasxKairi]I could feel tears right behind my eyes, ready to pour any moment now.[two of three]
1. Chapter 1

Why is he with her again? I thought to myself as I watch the couple before me.

That should have been me. Not that Yuffie Kisagari.

What could it be that lead him to her?

I could see them, just sitting there. He just wispered something to her ear. And oh, what a surpries, she blushed.

I remember when he used to do that for me.

**Where are you walking,  
what are you staring at now?  
Are you still chasing that dream  
you once told me about?**

I turned my back against the cool rock, not wanting to watch anymore.

I could feel tears right behind my eyes, ready to pour any moment now.

Why did this have to happen to me?

I'm Kairi. A princess. One of the seven princesses of heart.

So then..why did he choose her...over me?

**When you stood here  
and watched the scenery,  
how much anxiety and confusion  
did you battle with?**

I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream..when I feel something warm against my face.

Without looking I grabed the hand that wiped away my tears.

I slowly opened my eyes to meet beautiful aquatic blue eyes.

'Roxas..' I quietly said, softer then a whisper.

My knees go out and I found myself embracing him..just like..I used to do before.

'Thank you..'

**I remember your promise.  
I remember every day.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Another Roxiri. I tried. I hope this was any good. Oh, and guess what! I'm sick. Yeah, and I get to stay home fer like..three days. So I have lots a time to update and post stories!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I slowly opened my eyes to the familiar sound of my alarm clock. At first I didn't know it.

_Where am I..?_

I sat up and looked around.

_How did I get back here?_

I was back in my room. I thought about what I had done..and suddenly images from last night flooded my mind.

_That's right.._

_I was rejected..and then.._

Roxas' face suddenly entered my mind.

_Roxas.._

_What is this feeling.._

It felt..so right. My heart skipped a beat. I felt so safe..when ever I thought of him. But..wasn't I only supposed to feel this way for..Sora?

_But wait..Sora loves..Yuffie._

_So I guess..I could find love in someone else, couldn't I?_

_I mean..if Sora could..then so could I._

_Thats right.._

Images of Sora came to my mind. Him smiling his usual goofy grin, telling me everything would be okay. Images of him..saying how much he loved me. But..none of that is real anymore, is it?

_That's just what I'll keep telling myself._

I got out of bed and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror, now dressed in my usual pink attire. I need to get some new clothes soon. Maybe that will help ease the pain..

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

_The phone.._

I looked over at my night stand, and listened to it continue ringing.

**Hey, you've reached Kairi. I'm sorry I'm not home right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Beep.**

"Hey Kairi..It's Roxas..."

I ran twords the phone and answered as quickly as I could.

"Umm..hello? Roxas?"

"Oh hey Kairi, I thought you weren't home?"

"Heh..sorry about that. I was looking for the phone and I couldn't seem to find it anywhere.."

"Oh, well that's alright. I was just calling to see if you were alright."

I though for a moment..it's either now or never.

"Umm..Roxas, do you think you could meet me at the park today? Say around..5?"

I held my breathe, waiting for his response.

"Sure, Kairi. I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye. See you soon."

I hung up the phone, and looked at my clock. 2:45 it read. I let out a sigh of relief and sat down on my bed.

_What does Roxas mean to me.._

Sure he's my friend, but so was Sora untill I started feeling really akward around him. So..there's got to be more.

As I kept thinking about it, I siddenly realized how similar he and Sora were. Not just in appearance, but ecen in personality. Both were easy going yet were really determined. And both made me feel..warm inside. A warm, safe feeling that I could never understand.

But with Roxas..it was different. Even if it was just a little, it was definately different. With Sora, sure I felt safe and warm in side, but I was always very comfortable with him. I guess you could say we were more like best friends. And I guess you could also say that with everyone thinking we were so cute together, we decided to become a couple. But with Roxas..none of it was really the same. When ever I was around him, I got really nervous..and weak in the knees. My heart would begin beating really, really fast, and I always wondered what he thought about me..

And that's when it hit me.

"I love..Roxas.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh...ended it there. Umm, I just wanted to say, I wanted the first part to be sorta in a poetry style. The rest will be in a story

format. Umm, oh and I forgot to mention, in the last chapter, the lyrics were from translations from a song by Ayumi Hamasaki. I got them from a site I was looking at and it sorta got me inspired. Anywho..I hope you all will like this chapter, and I'm going to start on the last part soon! Thanks, now go and review!


End file.
